Promise You
by Mitama31773
Summary: RikuMamo shortfic/Romance, slight Friendship/For ES21 Awards: Keep Our Promise. No summary because ... it's a shortfic. What Did You Expect? :p


_Based on trivia: _

_In the anime, Riku and Sena made two promises. One was that Sena would always run. The second was that Sena would protect Mamori. _

_Before Riku left, Mamori gave him a cat charm she made (Sena and Riku thought it was either a pig or a horse), which he wears around his neck in a pouch. It was shown that Mamori made one for herself and Sena, which Mamori keeps in her schoolbag, and Sena hangs on his lamp at home._

.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

.

****Promise You****

.:: Shortfic :: AR :: RikuMamo :: Romance, slight friendship :: G :: 3rd POV ::.

.

For Eyeshield 21 Award Month of October: **Keep Our Promise**

.

* * *

><p><em>Cklek.<em>

Mamori Anezaki mengunci pintu ruang klub setelah selesai dengan hobi bersih-bersihnya. Gadis itu menghirup udara malam dan mencoba tersenyum. Tapi senyum yang biasanya terbentuk—bahkan ketika ia tidak menginginkannya—malah tidak muncul sama sekali.

Khawatir. Takut. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Setelah menyaksikan kekalahan Seibu Wild Gunmen yang menumpahkan darah Kid, Mamori tidak bisa tidak membayangkan kalau hal yang sama akan terjadi pada timnya.

Masih dengan perasaan kacau, ia pun mulai melangkah dengan gontai. Tapi belum juga mencapai langkah ketiga, sesuatu menghentikannya.

"Kak Mamori," panggil seseorang di kegelapan. Sedikit terkejut, Mamori menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu.

"Ri—Riku? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Mamori heran begitu mendapati adik laki-lakinya yang satu lagi.

"Kakak sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Riku malah balik bertanya. Ekspresinya sama dengan Tateo Anezaki ketika mendapati anak gadisnya pulang pagi **dan** diantar oleh seorang tukang kayu, tiga orang preman, plus seorang—atau seekor?—iblis.

"Eh? Riku, ini kan sekolahku …." Mamori membela diri.

"Dan ini sudah malam sekali," balas sang _Ace_ Seibu.

Mamori tertawa kecil atas respon anak lelaki pemilik teknik Rodeo Drive itu. "Kau seperti ayahku saja. Tenanglah, aku sudah terbiasa pulang malam. Tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa kok," katanya menenangkan.

"Huh," Riku mendengus, "kalau dia tidak ketiduran sih tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan khawatir."

Tidak mengerti akan apa yang Riku bicarakan, Mamori hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan memandang bingung. Sedangkan yang dipandangnya tidak memberikan penjelasan apa-apa. Kaitani Riku malah memandangi ruang kosong di belakang Mamori.

Eh, di belakang Mamori?

Cepat-cepat, sang Angel of Deimon pun memutar tubuhnya dan sukses menjatuhkan rahang. Di belakangnya berdiri kukuh ruang klub tim Devil Bats, dan di samping gedung mungil itu terdapat sesosok tubuh yang terkulai lemas.

Kobayakawa Sena tertidur pulas sambil memeluk tas sekolahnya. Caramel Boy itu pasti sangat kelelahan setelah latihan habis-habisan hari ini. Tapi—

"—bukankah Sena sudah pulang sejak sore tadi?" tanya Mamori entah pada siapa.

"Kalau tahu Kakak akan di sini sampai malam, mana bisa si Bodoh itu pulang duluan …." Riku berkata sambil mendekati Mamori.

"Maksudmu … Sena …?"

"Ya, menurut Kakak, mungkinkah seorang gadis berjalan pulang sendirian pada malam hari tanpa pernah diganggu sama sekali?"

"…" Mamori menggeleng kecil setelah berpikir sebentar. Matanya masih tertuju pada adik laki-lakinya yang sudah mulai mengigau.

"Selama ini, Sena selalu menunggu Kakak dan memastikan kalau Kak Mamori sampai di rumah dengan selamat," tutur Riku.

"A—Apa? Sena ... Oh, padahal ia pasti lelah sekali setelah berlari seharian …." kata Mamori yang jadi merasa bersalah.

Melihat ekspresi sedih Mamori, Riku menepuk pundak gadis itu dan berkata, "Jangan merasa bersalah, karena ini salahku."

Dan bukannya merasa lebih baik, Mamori malah merasa bingung. Kenapa jadi Riku yang bersalah? Pemilik mata indah itu pun bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kakak ingat ini?" tanya Riku sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Benda itu tersambung dengan kalung yang dipakai Riku. Setelah menunjukkannya pada Mamori, ia pun melepaskan benda tersebut dan membiarkannya menggantung; menyentuh dadanya.

Mamori tersenyum melihat benda itu. Melupakan kesedihan dan kekhawatirannya, ia melemparkan pertanyaan retoris, "Kau masih menyimpannya?"

Riku ikut tersenyum. "Tentu saja," katanya, "jimat kuda ini adalah jimat keberuntunganku."

"Itu kucing!" sanggah Mamori sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ia kesal karena jimat berbentuk kucing yang dibuatnya sebelum Riku pindah malah dikira kuda. Yah, walaupun ia sendiri berpendapat kalau jimat itu lebih mirip babi ….

"Hahaha, _gomen_," Riku meminta maaf—masih sambil tertawa.

Mamori memandangnya sambil menyipitkan mata. Namun dengkuran halus Sena menyadarkannya akan obrolan mereka sebelumnya. "Tapi, bukankah jimat itu milik Sena? Punyamu yang warna merah kan? Lalu, apa hubungannya jimat itu dengan Sena yang … menjagaku?"

Riku menarik napas panjang sambil mendekati Sena. Ia berjongkok lalu menarik jimat milik Sena dari kantung celana anak itu. "Dulu, sebelum aku pergi, aku menukar jimatku dengan jimat Sena. Kami mengadakan perjanjian menggunakan jimat ini sebagai segelnya. Aku membuat Sena menjanjikan dua hal ..."

Mamori ikut berjongkok di samping tubuh—hampir—tanpa jiwa Sena. Riku tersenyum padanya dan meneruskan, "Yang pertama, Sena berjanji kalau setelah aku pergi pun ia akan terus berlari. Dan yang kedua," Riku menatap mata Mamori dalam-dalam, "aku memintanya berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Kakak."

_Glek._

Mamori menelan ludah untuk kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menghangat. Tapi tidak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, ia kembali mengangkat kepala karena Riku tiba-tiba berdiri setelah menukar kembali jimatnya dengan jimat Sena.

"Apa yang—"

"Perjanjian kami sudah selesai," pemain bernomor 29 itu menjawab sebelum pertanyaan Mamori terbentuk sempurna.

"Eh?" Mamori ber-eh sambil menyusul Riku berdiri.

"Melihat dia yang sekarang, aku yakin, tanpa janji denganku pun Sena akan terus menjaga janjinya yang pertama," tutur Riku sambil memandangi wajah tidur muridnya dengan tatapan bangga.

"Ng ... ya," Mamori ikut memandangi Sena, "kurasa untuk seterusnya Sena tidak akan pernah berhenti berlari. Tidak akan pernah …."

"Uhm. Dan untuk janjinya yang kedua … aku melepaskannya dari janji itu. Karena mulai saat ini …." Riku tiba-tiba menggengam tangan Mamori.

_Glek._

Mamori kembali menelan ludah dan merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

"Karena mulai saat ini, aku 'lah yang akan menjaga Kakak," Riku berkata mantap. Tatapan matanya penuh dengan keyakinan.

Walaupun Riku mengucapkan kalimatnya tanpa cela, Mamori dapat merasakan keringat di genggaman tangan Riku. Juga sedikit getaran yang turut menggetarkan hatinya, membuat detak jantungnya melompat-lompat tidak karuan.

Membalas genggaman tangan Riku yang ternyata mampu menenggelamkan tangannya, gadis bermahkota unik itu mengangguk kecil. Masih sambil menautkan tangan mereka, keduanya pun beranjak pergi. Memasuki kegelapan malam dingin tanpa perlu merasa kedinginan. Juga, Mamori tidak perlu merasa takut, karena Riku berjanji untuk melindungi Mamori. Dan Mamori percaya itu—sangat.

.

.

"Eh, Riku ..."

"Hm?"

"Perjanjian kita sendiri ... apa kau masih ingat?"

"Tentu saja. Hal itu juga yang aku janjikan pada Sena."

"Apa? Kau berjanji pada Sena untuk menikahinya?"

"Bukaaan! Itu ..."

.

.

"... aku berjanji untuk pulang dan mengambil pengantin wanitaku kembali."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ah, apa ada yang mereka lupakan? Hm … sudahlah.

Review? Promise me to be gentle. :)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nb:<strong> Buat yang bertanya-tanya akan cara Sena melindungi Mamori, jawabannya adalah dengan Devil Bat's Ghost! Bayangin aja sendiri! XD


End file.
